Valentine Yullen
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: the sequel for the New Year Eve piece in 'Wings'. Allen wants to do something for his boyfriend. what would he do? and how will Kanda react? fluffy and slightly hinted adult themes if you squint.


happy Valentine day every one and welcome for my newest readers and welcome back for my regulars.

i wrote this as a supposedly a continuation for the New Year Eve in 'Wings', but who cares if it's not sound like it.

enjoy and see you soon.

p.s. i don't own this awesome manga. if i did, it would be full of Yullen and Allen would suffer a lot just because i'm sadistic... so... then isn't it better that i **won't** own this manga? *wail* NOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYYY?

ahem, please continue.

* * *

**Important note, the song Allen sings, i wrote it so don't be surprised if it sucks, thank you, please continue.**

* * *

Allen was so happy when Kanda kissed him on New Year Eve. So when Valentine day came closer, he wanted to do something for his stoic boyfriend in return.

He went to Lenalee for advice.

_'Hm… let's see… how about flowers?'_

'He would kill me.'

_'What about cooking for him?'_

'That's not a bad idea, but what shall I cook for him?'

_'Why, soba of course!'_

'But he eats that all the time!'

He sighed when Lenalee winked at him, _'You'll know what to do then, Allen. Good luck!'_

Next was Lavi. He really struggled not to punch the idiotic rabbit.

_'Make love for him!'_

'Do you want to be killed by my bare hands?'

Lavi gulped and ran away.

'Now what?'

Allen went back to his house and sat next to his piano, pressing onto some notes dazedly.

He froze when music started filling his ears. He took out a paper and a pen and started scribbling down notes and lyrics.

An hour later, he stared at a piece perfect to sing for his beloved. He smiled gleefully.

Who needs stupid ideas anyway when he got a perfect gift in his hand?

He sent a text mail for Kanda to come tomorrow evening to his house at eight sharp.

A few minutes later, he got a text affirming Kanda's arrival. His heart leaped high and he felt all the affection he had for the stoic samurai washing him again.

Okay… he needs to relax right now, getting excited won't help him get better. He sat down once again by the piano and played the song, learning it by heart.

* * *

_Next day…_

Oh my god! He never had been more nervous than this time. Hell, even confessing for that bastard was less embarrassing and nerve-wrecking to him.

He decided to prepare some dinner to calm his nerves, so he took off to the kitchen and started cooking.

After he finished, he was still nervous, so he prepared the table and organized the living room.

He glanced at the clock, he still had an hour left before Kanda' arrival. He groaned in frustration and went back to the piano to get through the song one last time.

.o.o.

At eight sharp, the bell startled him and suddenly he was glad Kanda was one of the coming on time guys, because he couldn't take that awkwardness one more second.

He hurried for the door and opened it to see two arms circling him and pulling him to a kiss.

He was shocked, of course, but his mind immediately sunk the information in and he kissed back.

When the raven haired man released him, he frowned at him.

"What a way to greet your boyfriend," Kanda chuckled.

"Not my fault, jerkanda! You surprised me. What if it was a thief?"

"Then I would've killed them," Kanda said possessively.

The white head sighed and led him into the living room, where the food was already on the table.

Kanda's brow rose up, "You made dinner."

"Well geez I'm sorry I was nervous," Allen pouted.

"Why would you be nervous?" the brow rose higher in hidden concern.

"I-I made you a song," Allen stuttered.

The man eyes grew and he asked stupidly, "A song?"

"Yes! Yes!" Allen cried and dragged him to the table and shoved him into the chair. His face was totally red as he shakily ordered him to eat and shut up.

Kanda smirked at him and started eating the feast of chickens and potatoes with all kinds of exotic sauces, only his boyfriend could make a meal worth for a king from basic ingredients.

.o.o.

After dinner, Allen hesitantly led him to his piano room and sat him down on a bench next to the piano.

"J-just shut up and listen, okay?" Allen was flustered as he laid his fingers on the keys.

"Don't worry, Beansprout," Kanda rolled his eyes but petted the boy's shoulders, "Just play it."

Allen nodded and took a deep breathe before starting to play with a calmer aura.

'_When I met you, you were only Kanda Yuu._

_A stoic bastard, with no care in the world._

_We fought a hopeless fight, but I could care less._

_So as time passed, I slowly got possessed._

_Every thought in mind, by your presence was blind._

_So please tell me, do you want me?_

_A scarred freak, who can't even speak._

_Of his love to you, the damn cursed Yuu._

_I want your outside, I want your inside._

_So would you take me, or discard me?_

_Would you love me, or hate me?_

_Either way, I want you today._

_My Valentine, would you do me the honor and be mine?_'

.o.o.

Allen opened his eyes shyly and glanced at the frozen man sitting next to him. An awkward silence befell on them.

"Um… d-did I do something wrong?" he asked uncertainly, breaking the silence.

"Beansprout…" Kanda stood up and approached him, a dark aura engulfing him as he stepped to him.

Allen yelped when the raven haired man grabbed his shoulders, "I'm sorry for doing this pointless thing." His eyes hurt with suppressed tears, he should have known it wasn't a good idea, "I promise not t-umph!"

Kanda kissed him roughly, the hands leaving his shoulders and circling his body.

Allen's eyes grew wide before fluttering close and he pressed back. He yelped once again when Kanda groped his ass. Kanda used the opportunity to invade the white haired boy's mouth with his tongue.

Allen flushed and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him closer to his body.

When they broke the kiss for oxygen, Kanda leaned to his ear and said in a dark voice, "Don't you **dare** call yourself a freak, Beansprout. But besides that," Allen shivered at the husky voice, "I really loved your song, my _**Valentine**_."

Allen blushed but perked up, "Really?"

Kanda chuckled darkly, "Yes, Beansprout. I especially want to answer the question about loving you."

Allen blush went to the tip of his ears, "K-Kanda! Y-you… **PERVERT**!"

He shouted and protested as Kanda hauled him into a bridal style and brought upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

_Next morning…_

_'So how did it go?'_

Augh… his ass hurts…

_'So… did you do it?'_

A punch.

'Get lost, Lavi, or I **will** kill you bare handed. Aurgh… my back hurts…' he walked off, cursing the damn samurai bastard.

.o.o.

Lavi looked after him and smirked darkly, taking out a disc and hopping to Lenalee, who were in her class right now.

When he got to her, she smirked at him and he held up the disc in pride.

_'Thank you, Lavi!'_

_'No problem, my dear. Should we go and see it?'_

_'Hell yeah!'_

They crossed arms and hopped to Lavi's house to see the disc.

The end.

* * *

hi, guys. how are you doing? happy Valentine day, although in my country we don't really celebrate this day, we have a different date for the romance day.

anyway, for those who're wondering, yes i'm going to write another multi-chapter story. in fact, i'm in the middle one for a crossover between Harry potter and Dgrayman.

i hoped you had enjoys the story and have a romantic day, bye bye.

lve you all,

ilanitaliaXD

p.s. i wrote this in an hour XD i'm so awesome!


End file.
